To Be The Little Guy....
by TraceAce
Summary: Ol' MC (Michael Cole to be exact!) is gettin' fed up with getting picked on..


Yeah, always pick on the little guy. That's what they all did. So he was a bit small, a bit scrawny for a guy. So he seemed the cleanest-cut of the group of commentators. So at points he seemed a bit intimated by very large wrestlers. He was still apart of the team, and he was sick of being pushed around.  
He was Michael Cole. He was the one who was teased constantly. He's had the best of the best make fun of him. Hell, some of the worst made fun of him too. Did he deserve it? HELL NO! He was probably the smartest of the commentators..well, leaving J.R. out. King was a pervert, and Tazz..well Tazz was himself.   
Yet he ranked very low as a favorite. Well, maybe a few people liked him because now he had been standing up for himself in regards to Tazz. Tazz still scared him though, so he really kept most of his comments inside. This was the Michael Cole way..the way he had been following forever.  
The worst person of them all was and still is the Rock. He loves attacking Cole. He always did. First it was the shirts on the head. Then it was the yelling. Now he usually completely blows him off and takes over. Actually, all the wrestlers did.  
Livewire was no better, actually. It was more embarrassing then usual because he was pushed around by a girl. It just wasn't in his nature to fight back. He didn't think it was even worth it. He could never win. Whenever he stood up for himself he was totally ignored or made fun of.  
Yeah, this was the life of the little guy. You were treated like shit 24/7. He was always the last person asked for autographs. He so unfondly remembered one kid saying 'Look mommy, it's that stinky little guy!'. Oh yeah, that made him feel real good.  
If only people knew. If only everyone gave him a chance. He was too nice to stand up, too quiet to ever voice any annoyance that was bugging him. Finally, though, he was thanked by someone. He was surprised, because he had just been himself..apologizing to Rebecca for Tazz's rude action, then turned mute as Tazz totally ripped her on camera.  
"You should learn from someone like Michael Cole!" he snapped out of his bored daze, which was something he went to when either someone was making fun of him or his co-host was ripping someone. He stared at Rebecca and blinked, a bit shocked he was even brought into anything as a good comment. He wasn't used to this.  
After the show, and after Jericho ripped on him a bit, he as always retreated backstage, very happy that it was all over. He had a few hours where he wouldn't be chuckled at. He was surprised to see Rebecca leaning by his doorway to where all his stuff was held. She grinned at him as he approached.  
"Hey." he said, figuring he was just going to get picked on again.  
"Just the guy I wanted to see." her smile was genuine. He hadn't seen that in awhile. "How are you?"  
"Been better. It's been nice talking to you." He tried to move past her but she stopped him.  
"What's the hurry?" she questioned curiously.  
"Listen, I've had a long day. Mind if you hold your little disses for next week?" he asked, warily. She looked a bit confused.  
"Huh?"  
"Nevermind, I'll see you around." She stopped him again, and he looked a bit more confused.  
"Listen, I was wondering..why do you let everyone pick on you? You don't deserve it." he stared at her for a second.  
"What?"  
"Well, you've been the nicest to me since I joined up to the WWF team with Scribble.  
"I try to be." he shook his head.  
"Why do you let everyone step on you, though? You should stick up for yourself. Lots of people like you, and I bet many others would if you stuck up for yourself a bit more."  
"Yeah, stick up to the Rock." he scoffed. "Sorry, I don't enjoy getting beaten to death."  
"Think about it. Either way, thank you for being so nice to me. God knows Tazz isn't. He really should learn a thing or two in manners. Maybe he'll get a girlfriend if he does." she chuckled lightly, walking away from him.  
He shook his head and walked into the room and got his stuff and proceeded to the parking lot. He noted a bunch of fans circling Jericho, who was outside. He sighed then walked the other way. Actually, he would have, if he hadn't had his hand caught by someone. He turned to see a little boy looking up at him.  
"Mr. Cole?" he asked.  
"Why aren't you trying to meet Jericho?" he asked the kid, who looked up at him admiringly.  
"I like you better. Can I have your autograph?" Michael Cole blinked then smiled, taking the pen and paper from the boy and signing it. He noted the mother of the kid nearby, waiting for him. "You're my favorite." he giggled and gave him a hug and ran to catch up with his mother.  
He stood up and looked at Jericho and his crowds of followers, and for once he felt a bit more luckier then Jericho could ever be. He walked to his car, getting in. He didn't seem to notice Rebecca had seen it all and was smiling lightly before leaving herself.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
